Sucumbir
by YUKI-NII-Oo
Summary: Hay un universo en donde Peter puede ser feliz, pero ¿con quien?


∞ **Título** : " **Sucumbir** "

∞ **Autor:** _YUKI-NII._

∞ **Género** : Hurt / Confort

∞ **Calificación** T

∞ **N / AS** piderman ni Deadpool meigs, esto no es más que un hobby, todo es creación de Stan Lee y MARVEL. Este fic participa en el "Concurso de Fanfics Itsy Bitsy Spideypool - Agosto/Septiembre Romantico"

 **:.:.:.:. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.: .**

Sucumbir (as)

 **.:.:.:.:. ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:. :.**

 **Electricidad**

Hay algo desesperante en mirar el final de algo. No se puede luchar en contra ni correr hacia atrás. Se siente frio y no te permite moverte, quizás el mar por eso por lo que cada vez es más difícil, lo normal es que todo lo que necesitas es un ciclo más corto que el promedio dentro de tu propia vida.

Tal vez por eso, esta vez o incluso haces el intento de estirar tu mano para poderla alcanzar, va a caer, su cabeza va a tocar el piso y se apagara, como la luz moribunda de una luciérnaga. Ella morirá, con sus ojos azules fijos en ti, con sus dedos moviéndose a través del aire y con miedo, mucho miedo es curioso por cada poro de su piel.

Ella morirá con el eco de las campanas del reloj, en el medio de los cables de alta tensión y de la manía física de Harry, que no tiene dimensión lo que tiene hecho, su cerebro embotado de endorfinas y adrenalina.

¿Qué fue lo último que se?

¿Gwen se esta arrepintiendo en este momento, mientras sigue cayendo? De no haber recibido el avión, de no estar recorriendo las calles de Londres, de haberse quedado solo en el taxi porque se trata de ti Peter, tan delgado, tan pequeño, con solo 17 años, sin poder asegurarle una protección, sin poder brindarle seguridad ni a ella, ni a la tía mayo, ni a Nueva York.

¿Quieres pedir perdón, arrodillarte en el piso y suplicar que no te siga, que el amor no es suficiente para sostenerlo, que no es una prevención roja para evitar el daño?

Nunca nada lo es.

Gwen cierra los ojos.

El sonido del cráneo rompiéndose siempre es la alarma para despertar.

...

...

...

 **Infinito**

Esta vez no puedes despertar, porque esto ha sido el camino que has elegido. Pelar contra los villanos ahora suena mas complicado de lo que imaginaste desde un principio. Él bueno no siempre gana la batalla, pero a ti nadie te había enseñado eso.

Sabes que a veces los mejores amigos se rompen, como el señor Stark y el Capitán América.

Sabes que el gobierno se entromete por el bien de la nación, que hacen acuerdos con las organizaciones y los países, tratando de tomar las decisiones adecuadas pero que está regido por personas, por humanos, y los humanos también se equivocan

Sabes que, si hay un villano en la ciudad, atentando contra la paz y la seguridad, tienes que contratacar, que tienes un traje, que eres un arma, y tu existes, estas, y vives, para salvaguardar.

Y creciste, combatiendo la ideología del héroe perfecto de los comics y las películas, teniendo pocas horas de sueño, con un hombre super inteligente como tutor y con una vida escolar que mantener para la beca de colegiatura que la tía May no puede pagar.

Creíste que podrías.

Que vencerías

Que el bien siempre triunfa.

Y lo lograste, pero la perdiste, a ella que solo trataba de hacer lo mejor que podía, pobre Laura, como ella iba a saber, que contra el mal que luchabas era su propio padre.

No puedes culparla de huir lejos, de todos sus amigos, las personas y lugares que la vieron crecer, siendo señala por el ojo público, los noticieros, perdiéndolo todo. Ella era buena, ella debió de salir inmune.

Peter el mundo no funciona así, nunca lo ha hecho.

Así que pensaste que esa era una lección aprendida, pero mírate ahora, en un planeta fantasma, tratando de luchar contra algo que es mas grande que el universo mismo.

Y solo puedes mirar, como Thanos le atraviesa una y otra vez, la armadura, la piel y los órganos a Tony, y no puedes hacer nada.

No cierres los ojos, mira fijamente, eres el bueno, son los buenos, y están perdiendo.

Strange sacrifica aquello que estaban protegiendo para evitar el final. Porque era la única forma, solo esa, no hay más posibilidades, ni escenarios.

Fue solo un chasquido de dedos, cinco gemas del infinito y cenizas, algo estaba mal. Tu sentido arácnido se volvió loco, pero fue claro.

Lo buscas desesperadamente ahí, en medio del caos, pedazos de nave humeante y sol cayendo al horizonte, caminas hacia el tan tembloroso, lleno de pánico, porque aun no es momento, no es justo, no ustedes, no así.

—Señor Stark…

Y el miedo se desborda de tu voz, no quieres desaparecer como todos los demás. No quieres morir, no quieres morir, aun hay tanto por hacer, tanto que debes de probar, tanto que debes de vivir.

Tus ojos cafés atrapan los de Tony

—Lo siento.

Por no poder haber hecho más, por no poder evitarlo. Por morir así, lejos de casa, y en sus brazos, lo sientes tanto. Darle una carga nueva a Tony, aumentar los traumas, las muertes sobre sus hombros.

No cierras los ojos.

Esta vez no hay nada que te despierte.

…

…

…

 **Dance**

El cañón de un arma es lo último que ves, sabes que detrás de ella esta Deadpool. Nunca debiste de haber confiado en él, es demasiado tarde ya, tu alma ha sido condenada para ir al infierno, si tan solo supieras Peter, que Wade pensaba que estaba haciendo lo correcto, quedándose callado para no alertar a Spiderman de que su jefe era un maldito bastardo que hacia experimentos con humanos en los sótanos de su empresa. Por que Redes lo admira tanto que no se merecía eso.

Parece un mal chiste incluso para Deadpool, él solo traba de protegerte de ti mismo, vaya ironía en la que has terminado.

Pero esta vez es diferente, esta vez no hay oscuridad ni soledad. Tus sentimientos están a salvo Peter, pero aun no lo sabes, porque, aunque aquí tienes dinero, éxito y sigues siendo un héroe, estas ciego, aun no puedes ver que podrías confiar, solo una vez más, solo creer, tener un poco de fe, para ser feliz.

Por eso no es fácil salir del quinto circulo del infierno si no lo escuchas, que hagas un patronus con tu propia energía. Pruébale a Wade, Peter, que tu alma no esta corrompida, que no es lo que él ha creído por mala comunicación, un villano entrometido y los celos.

No eres el malo en turno.

Tu aura, Spiderman, te protege del demonio, y Wade quiere cagarse sobre todos sus muertos, porque el jodido jefe de redes resulto ser el hombre perfecto, y no puede competir contra ello.

Deadpool ama a Spiderman, y Peter no puede hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Esta vez no hay alarma, ni cenizas, solo la luz del sol lo que te despierta Peter.

Has burlado la muerte, por favor, no lo jodas.

…

…

…

 **Itsy bitsy**

Wade va a rebanarte a ti, a tu rebeldía que viene a presentarse justo ahora, cuando debes de mantener la calma y ser uno con el universo, porque tu mente esta llena de sangre, embotada de rabia, esa maldita araña digi evolucionada, está matando todo a su paso y tu te estas volviendo loco de impotencia. No importa que puedes levantar 100 toneladas, ni que Deadpool este maldito con la inmortalidad, nada la detiene, ella va directo contra ustedes y ataca.

Se ríe, hace malos chiste y pide por un poco de amor, compasión, ella piensa que esta haciendo lo correcto. Una fantasía nazi donde solo existe lo bueno y lo malo. Si tan solo ella supiera que hay una gran zona gris con la que diariamente combates, ella no estaría gritando divertida cada que rompe una costilla de Wade.

Por eso debes de exterminarla, aun si eso fragmenta tu alma, pero Wade no va a permitirlo, que te vulvas la versión Marvel de Voldemort sin nariz con horrocruxes por el país.

Así que lo hace él, adiós al cabello rubio sedoso, y los bonitos ojos azul como el cielo, se despide del matrimonio con la súcubo, y esconde mas lejos a Ellie Billie. Sacrifica una vez mas la vida para protegerte, de nuevo, de ti mismo. Porque Peter, en realidad eres peligroso, fatalista, siempre huyendo a los oscuros pensamientos de tus memorias.

Y el es tan brillante, una supernova que no permite que implosiones ni colapses, él es la mano que mece la cuna, el que se mancha de sangre y llora en silencio.

Wade se interpone entre todo aquello que pueda lastimarte, y por primera vez, Peter, alguien esta luchando para protegerte, y eso te asusta, te asusta tanto que cuando todo termina y solo queda el sol tras los edificios tú lo abrazas.

—Voy a recompensártelo, lo juro—.

Y sellas tu promesa, no como el amable vecino de Nueva York, sino como Peter, pegas tu nariz a su mejilla, porque quieres tanto romperte y gritar, él lo ha dado todo, cada gramo de sí mismo, tan solo porque eres tú, siempre es porque eres tú, y no lo entiendes, no son los super poderes, las malas bromas contra los villanos, ni tu inteligencia por encima de la media, es por todo lo que te compone, por lo que te falta y por la forma en la que tan desemparentadamente construyes todo a tu alrededor, por lo que ellos te aman.

Peter, quieres, por mí, solo por mí, abrir uno de tus ojos para que puedas verlo, es él, tiene que ser él, sino fuimos ninguna de nosotros, Felicia, Gwen, Tony, Harry, ni yo, que te ame tanto, nadie nunca podrá serlo. No lo que tu necesitas, no lo que tú te mereces.

…

…

…

 **Dante**

Puede que tenga tres semanas Peter, no estoy segura aún. Pero no importa, porque esto lo hemos creado juntos, y he visto todos, cada uno de los universos en donde podrías estar mejor, en donde nadie va a arrebatarte la felicidad. ¿Sabes por qué?, porque lo estoy haciendo jurar, aquí mismo, antes de que Mesphito se presente y yo desaparezca de tu vida.

Él creyó que te encontraría aquí, en nuestro apartamento, que podía evitarlo, porque él es el favorito de la Muerte, aun sobre Thanos, porque esta lleno de buenas intenciones y porque él te ha amado desde la primera vez que te vio. Porque tu representaras todo lo que él quisiera ser alguna vez, eres su punto de partida, su guía.

Y yo lo estoy tomando por ti, que siempre has sido demasiado honesto y poco egoísta tigre.

—Debe de existir alguna Tierra en la que él no se resista, debe de haber una en donde llegues a tiempo.

Y eso ultimo lo hace flaquear un poco, porque no soy yo su primera parada en su carrera para encontrarte, es solo que siempre llegamos antes, sabes, Gwen y yo somos al parecer una constante con la que no ha podido combatir, pero esta vez, esta vez, yo misma hare que sea diferente, salvare a la tía May por ti y protegeré tu futuro, por algo mejor.

Va doler, siempre lo hace, yo lo sé.

Que nuestra vida juntos tenía una fecha de expiración, aunque ninguno lo dijera en voz alta.

Quizás en otra parte Peter, si estamos juntos, sin héroes ni villanos, solo tú y yo, aburridos y normales, yo haciendo pay de manzana y tu cortando el césped, tal vez tendremos tres niños, y perderás la cabeza por cada uno de ellos, que bailaremos en la sala con música de un tocadiscos y que harás experimentos de ciencia en lugar de sentarte a ver el futbol.

Peter el mundo esta tan lleno de posibilidades y eres tan amado, sin tan solo pudieras darte cuenta de eso.

—Puede que sea esta —. Murmuro para él, tal vez sea esta la Tierra que ha estado buscando por tanto, una oportunidad, solo una antes de rendirse y soltarte, voy a dársela.

Él se encoge de hombros, él también sabe que te vas a culpar, que te vas a deprimir, y que no querrás salir de la cama después de esto.

Él te va a cuidar, mucho mejor que yo.

—Nunca menciones que me has conocido, ni que sabias lo que pasaría con Mesphito, él jamás te perdonaría, por favor olvídalo y llévalo lejos.

Wade pone un arma en mis manos.

—Dispara pelirroja, asegúrate que te olvidare.

Mis manos tiemblan, se que él no puede morir, pero, aun así.

—La sangre servirá para hacerlo pasar como tu propio homicidio.

Él no se merece eso, pero no quiero que corra hacia el infierno.

Respiro hondo, aprieto el gatillo.

—Promételo Wade Wilson

—Lo prometo.

El disparo me hace retroceder hacia atrás, el arma esta caliente contra mi piel, miro el cerebro esparcido por la pared de la habitación, directo a la cabeza fue su orden.

Respiro, tengo miedo, mucho miedo, guardo el alma en mi espalda, no tengo idea de lo que hago con ella, solo lo he visto en las películas.

Oh Peter, yo también lo siento, hacerte esto, pero no vas a estar solo.

No más.

…

…

…

 **Sucumbir**

Hay algo desesperante en mirar el final de algo. No se puede luchar en contra ni correr hacia atrás. Se siente frio y no te permite moverte, quizás sea por eso por lo que cada vez que lo hagas es más difícil que todo lo que tienes que hacer.

¿Te asusta ser feliz, Peter? No debería, es lo que la vida te debe, un poco de calma a través de toda la tormenta. Así que no lo dejes ir tan fácilmente. Y dicelo, hoy es un buen día para que Wade lo escuche. Grítalo fuerte, y susúrraselo en el oído Tienes solo 32, una bella hija que, aunque no hay nacido de ti, se siente como propia, y un hombre que se quiebra de una manera diferente.

Así que, por ti, por todos, por mí, vive, ama, llora, abraza.

Con amor, MJ

...

...

...


End file.
